


Careless Whispers In The Dark

by xDnicki



Series: Careless Whispers: Ziam Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, they are locked in a closet, where it's dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are locked in a closet and Zayn got a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and wrote on it over the week. It's nothing special. 
> 
> ***English isn't my first language. I did not have a beta for this***

Liam never imagined how it would feel to be _literally_ locked in a closet with Zayn. It was a really shit idea to agree playing seven minutes in heaven after the concert. But here he is, locked in the dark with Zayn. And he is sure it's been longer than seven minutes. They even have tried to knock and call for the others but it remained silent on the other side.

It would have been less awkward if Liam never _imagined_ about being locked in a dark room with his best friend while his friend's hand was inside of his pants. But he did and to hear Zayn moaning while he hits things in the dark is not helping _at all_. Zayn is actually trying to find a light switch, unsecessfully though.

"Ow" Zayn groans while hitting something that falls to the ground. "Just leave it Z, you have been trying to find a light switch for half an hour or so. Just sit down and let's wait for them to let us out" Liam says while he looks through the dark, freezing his eyes on a moving dark spot.

"They _won't_ though. And I'm going to _kill_ Louis as soon as someone opens that _fucking_ door" He threatens. "Me too. But this isn't helping us now" Liam states and adjusts himself. It shouldn't turn him on this much but Zayn is angry and it's dark and Liam hasn't had a wank in two days. "I know" Zayn sighs and hits a couple more things while wandering through the darkness. Liam wants Zayn to just stop and sit down before he ends up breaking his neck. After one more ' _ow_ ' , two more things fallen to the ground and an ' _I'm fucking going to kill Louis_ ' He feels Zayn’s hands tangle in his hair. "Now, come and sit down, idiot" Liam giggles and Zayn does as told. _Finally_.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Zayn asks then. "You already know everything about me Z. You know all my favorite songs since we have met. There isn't _anything_ you don't know" "There always is _something_ though" Zayn argues. "Ok, then, what about you?" Liam asks the question back. Zayn is quiet for a moment "Yeah, there is something" he whispers then. "And?" Liam encourages his friend.

"Remember when we went to the club last week, and I was gone and later I told you I was with a girl?" He says nervous. "Yeah" Liam says, and gives a nod in the dark that no one sees. He bites nervous on his lip, he has no idea where this is going. "I was with a guy" Zayn admits. "Ok" Liam says, feeling like if he doesn't say anything Zayn might take it the wrong way. "You know, for you it's the same as for Louis and Harry. Nothing's gonna change"

Zayn embraces Liam in a hug and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder "I know. I never was worried about that, and nothing happened. I walked away before-" Zayn says rushed but cuts himself off. Liam reaches for Zayn's hand that wasn't too far away and interwiners their fingers for support "What happened Z?" Zayn holds Liam's hand tighter. "I felt like I was betraying someone" he confesses.

"Whom?" Liam asks confused.

"You"

"Oh" is all Liam gets out. "We are-" Liam starts but is being interrupted. "Just friends, I know. But it felt horrible having this stranger so close" Zayn finishes. "Well, we _are_ best friends Z. It's OK to rather have your best friend close than some stranger. I wouldn't like that either, to be honest" Liam agrees. Zayn sighs and moves his head. Liam isn't sure whether what happens next, is actually happening or not. But it _is_.

"That's not what I tried to say Li" Zayn says impatient and Liam can hear the roll of Zayn's eyes in his voice. "It's not just about being close to you as a _friend_ , you know. _I_ -" He starts and cutts himself off for a moment so he can press a gentle kiss to the side of Liam's neck to get his point across.  Liam shutters at the heat of Zayn's lips on his skin. "I think about doing this" he admits before leaving another one. "And _this_ " Zayn continues in a whisper against the skin and leaves a trial of kisses over Liam's throat, over the birthmark, up to his chin. "And I have been wanting to do _this_ for way too long" he adds eagerly.

Liam feels Zayn's breath on his lips, their noses are touching. His heart is beating way too fast to be healthy but he doesn't care. Zayn is close, so close. And then he feels Zayn's lips on his own. He has a warm feeling in his tummy while Zayn's lips are pressing softly against his own. It's careful and soft but Liam's needs more. He slings his arms around Zayn's neck in the dark and let them fall backwards. He pulls Zayn in deeper as soon as his back hits the ground. He let's his tongue slide past the other boy’s lips, Zayn whimpers into his mouth and brushes his tongue against Liam's. They pull away before too long, catching their breath while their foreheads are resting against each other.

"Was that ok?" Zayn asks. Liam giggles "What do you think?"


End file.
